1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transmission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional wireless power-feeding system, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-182324 discloses a power supply device for vehicular accessory electronic devices. The power supply device includes a power source provided on a vehicle body, a power supply unit provided on a panel of the vehicle body and coupled to the power source, a power receiving unit that receives electric power from the power supply unit, and an accessory electronic device that operates by the electric power from the power receiving unit. In the power supply device, the power supply unit includes a conversion unit that converts the electric power from the power source into a high frequency, and a primary coil to which the high frequency is supplied from the conversion unit. The power receiving unit includes a secondary coil that receives the high frequency from the primary coil. The accessory electronic device is provided such that the power source thereof is operable by receiving the electric power by the high frequency of the secondary coil.
The power supply device disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-182324 may include a group of resonant capacitors that form a resonant circuit together with a coil, for example. However, in terms of detecting a short circuit of a capacitor element, there is room for further improvement.